


Un cliente abituale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sirena dai capelli arancioni [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Nami è una cuoca, Rufy un suo cliente.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: 2# Rufy/Nami, Restaurant!AU: fregare il nuovo cliente dallo stomaco di ferro con un conto esorbitante. E rimanere fregata dal nuovo sentimento che prova per lui, di giorno in giorno sempre più forte.





	Un cliente abituale

Un cliente abituale

Rufy si presentava ogni giorno alla stessa ora, ordinando come sempre e solo i piatti a base di carne. Tutte le sere si sistemava sempre allo stesso tavolo. Rideva, scherzava e si dimenava come un bambino.

Per molti giorni lei lo aveva preso per un immaturo. Fino a quella sera in cui non l’aveva protetta da un’aggressione e aveva scoperto che sapeva menar le mani. Suo nonno era stato un poliziotto, prima di andare in pensione, e lui aveva ereditato un buon gancio e una gran voglia di aiutare le persone in difficoltà.

Rufy aveva uno sproporzionato conto in banca perché suo padre era un ministro importante. Uno di quelli che amava battersi per le cause perse, ma che ci sapeva fare con la politica e gli affari torbidi quel tanto per avere il potere di fare ciò che voleva.

Rufy pagava tanto, ma non si rendeva conto anche se nel piatto gli si metteva cibo di scarto o meno costoso di quanto facesse credere il menù.

Nami aveva preso l’abitudine di fregare il nuovo cliente dallo stomaco di ferro con un conto esorbitante… Salvo rimanere a sua volta fregata dal nuovo sentimento che provava per lui, di giorno in giorno, sempre più forte.

Se un giorno, per un qualunque motivo, lui non era al solito tavolo, col suo cappello di paglia, lei si sentiva persa.

Aveva iniziato ad associare le risate di lui alla gioia, e solo vedendolo ingozzarsi dei suoi piatti si sentiva serena, completa.

Forse, salvo scacciare subito quel pensiero, pur di vederlo per sempre al suo fianco, avrebbe anche potuto cominciare a cucinare gratis per lui.


End file.
